


An Unfortunate First Impression

by klmlay16



Series: Together [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre Debut, Slow Burn, Trainee, markren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmlay16/pseuds/klmlay16
Summary: “Oh don’t be dramatic.” Donghyuck said quite ironically, coming from him. “He can’t hate you yet, he probably just doesn’t want to have anything to do with you.”





	An Unfortunate First Impression

“Wow, you’re old!” Mark exclaimed, eyebrows raised in surprise at the small and cute boy he had just met for the first time. Mark hadn’t realized until the boy had said a quick bye and walked out of the practice room, that what he’s said sounded really rude. Mark’s eyes widened and he felt his ears grow pink. Mark was thankful that no other trainees were there to witness that.  
Shit.

“You said what?” Exclaimed Mark’s best and closest friend Donghyuck, in between cackles. He had fallen of the couch he was lounging on and started clutching his stomach, practically laughing himself to tears. Mark frowned deeply and flopped on the couch that was now vacant. “He probably hates me.” Mark groaned, rubbing his temple with his fingers. Mark was used to people liking him, most people who met him became acquaintances, if not friends with him. He was one of the most well known trainees in the company, along with Donghyuck, Jisung, Jaemin, and Jeno. They all had a tv show on Disney channel with some other girl rookies, so they already developed a small fan base and all the other trainees at least knew of them. “Oh don’t be dramatic.” Donghyuck said quite ironically, coming from him. “He can’t hate you yet, he probably just doesn’t want to have anything to do with you.” Donghyuck adds, giving Mark an obnoxious smile. Mark rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Hyuck. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” Donghyuck was unapologetically honest, not making for the best comforter, but it was okay because that was Mark’s department. “You’re welcome!” Donghyuck said brightly and moved uncomfortably close to Mark to try and kiss him. “Ah, stop it!” Mark exclaimed pushing Donghyuck roughly away. Even though him and Donghyuck were practically brothers, he hated it when people kissed him and didn’t enjoy much skinship at all. On the other hand, Donghyuck lived off of both giving and receiving physical affection. Donghyuck pouted in a rather over the top manner and crossed his arms while presuming to do aegyo that Mark wished he could unsee. “I’m going back to my dorm before dance class.” Mark announced desperately looking for an excuse to get away from the younger. “Ok, bye.” Donghyuck said uninterestedly, as if he weren’t trying desperately to kiss the older less than a minute before. 

As Mark made his way to his dorm he saw a boy struggling to open the door to one of the rooms he knew a couple of other Chinese trainees shared. In fact the boy in front of Mark was none other than Huang Renjun, the boy he had unintentionally insulted earlier that day. Mark took this as a chance to redeem himself and confidently walked up Renjun. “Hi! Do you need help with that?” Mark asked nodding toward the key that was being jammed into the door by the smaller boy. Renjun looked up at Mark as he processed the familiar face. Mark’s ears got warm again and he suddenly felt awkward and self conscious. He wasn’t normally like this with other people but the unreadable stare from the younger was making him feel anxious. “O-okay.” Renjun said looking down, suddenly not wishing to meet Mark’s eyes. Mark couldn’t help but smile fondly at the cute boy in front of him. Mark slowly took the keys from Renjun’s hand, slightly brushing his fingers against the other’s palm. The action seemed to make the both of them slightly embarrassed but Mark calmly put the key through the keyhole none the less. “You kind of have to wiggle it and then open the door I guess.” Mark advised, scratching the back of his head and giving an awkward half smile towards Renjun as the door swung open at last. Not to Mark’s surprise, no one was in the dorm at the moment, most trainees didn’t spend much time in their dorms accept to get their 3 or 4 hours of sleep. Mark suddenly felt much more comfortable as the younger beamed at him in response to Mark’s success. “Thank you!” Renjun said brightly. Mark took notice of the snaggletooth near the back of his mouth and how his voice was bright yet soft and mellow. Mark wondered what talent Renjun auditioned with but before he could ask, Renjun was already about to close the door and was waving goodbye to the other. Mark hurriedly waved back as the door closed. Mark smiled to himself as he walked to his dorm a little ways away.


End file.
